Christmas Angel
by Mohawkman2233
Summary: First Fic! SSBB style. Christmas time has fallen upon Smash Manor, and as the snow falls, romance rises! Highly Pit/Samus, microscopic bits of Link/Zelda and Mario/Peach. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Angel-An SSBB Fanfic

Chapter 1

Christmas time was upon Smash Manor. The multi-dimensional center of attention was now plunged into a deep world of white. Weather there was usually always sunny and clear, as Master Hand had created it all, but he allowed it to rain and snow from time to time to keep the people there from going utterly insane.

And, after all, who doesn't love snow during the holiday season?

None more than a small, brown-haired angel who thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

This little angel went by the name of Pit, one of the newcomers to this season of Super Smash Brothers. He had taken in a lot of new things ever since he had descended into this mortal world, but this snowy wonder was easily the most interesting. He wasn't used to the cold, as it was always the same temperature in Skyworld. Regardless, this frosty scene was truly a magnificent sight to behold.

Eventually, the cold outweighed the snow's majesty, and the little angel sauntered over to the Grand Hall to warm up his seemingly frozen wings.

The Grand Hall was the main entrance to Smash Manor, and all who passed through it were left utterly speechless. Giant marble columns towered over the floor, which was beautifully waxed and held a somewhat vague depiction of the symbol of Smash Brothers, the Smash Ball. In the center was a lavish bronze statue of the original three, Mario, Link, and Kirby. A gorgeous crystal chandelier hung eerily over the gigantic room, illuminating it with a soft, golden glow.

The Grand Hall, while it was breathtaking normally, was now truly sublime now that an enormous, forty-foot tree rested just behind the bronze statue. Tinsel and beads lined every corner of the massive fir, along with bright ball ornaments hundreds of tiny, multi-colored lights. There was a separate ornament on the tree that represented each contestant. Pit chuckled as he gazed at his, which was, as one might expect, in the shape of an angel.

Pit remembered how much of a hassle to decorate that tree was. He also remembered how he was the only one who could fly high enough to place the star on the top of the tree, and how Ike had to catch him when his wings gave out. He had left his Wings of Pegasus charm in his dorm at the time, so he had to make it up on his own.

Then Pit remembered his dorm. He didn't know much about this strange holiday that these mortals seemed to care so much about, but it seemed to make everyone much warmer and more pleasant, so he had decided to decorate his room for the holidays. Having thoroughly been warmed up, Pit stepped back out into the frigidity and off to the dormitories.

Now, there was a person on this campus who was near opposite of Pit when it came to love for the holidays. Her name was Samus Aran. She was noticeably the most attractive woman in the entire compound, as she was in a skin-tight blue jumpsuit half the time and had nearly perfect blonde hair, but nearly everyone was scared out of their wits whenever they were unfortunate enough to cross her path. With good reason. Samus was the galaxy's most feared and revered bounty hunter, destroyer of planets and space stations alike, trained by a race of bird-like aliens after her home and family were destroyed by space pirates, and the mortal enemy of a giant, skeletal dragon who just wouldn't stay dead. Her training had made her into an incredibly skilled, almost superhuman fighter. Many a time had one of the ignorant, meat-headed perverts here at Smash Manor come onto her, stroking her long blonde locks and moving their hands into extremely off-limits places, and many a time had she left those men in a pile of bruises, twists, and broken bones. She was not to be trifled with, and she made sure that everyone knew it.

Yet Pit, innocent as he was, didn't fear her in the least bit. No, respected might be a better word. He knew that he honestly should be afraid of her, mainly due to the fact that she could easily shred his delicate wings into pillow stuffing. Yet he saw her as more of a powerful ally. Samus knew this, and it highly annoyed her.

Samus had just departed from her room for the cafeteria, as it was past noon and her stomach was groaning loudly. As she turned to shut her door, she immediately sensed someone's presence behind her. She whipped around and held a cocked gun to the person's face.

It was Pit. The poor angel's eyes widened at Samus's version of a hello. He warily took a step back, and when Samus saw that he meant he no harm, she rested her gun at her side.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." She curtly hissed at the angel, who was still in a bit of shock.

"Sorry…" He whispered back, his voice still quivering. Pit didn't fear Samus, but nobody really likes a charged plasma rifle pointed at their face.

Samus grunted in reply as she turned to lock her door.

Pit, remembering why he had come to his room in the first place, lazily dug in his pocket for his key.

Samus slyly looked him over. He looked no more than thirteen, yet she knew that he was really more than a century old. He was an angel, after all. His hair was a light shade of brown, messy and untamed, yet so soft that it resembled chocolate fudge. A beautiful golden wreath adorned his head.

His toga, a striking pearly white, was loosely draped around his petite frame. It was trimmed at the edges with gold and blue streaks that shimmered when he walked. His eyes, a beautiful icy blue, were somewhat hidden behind his chocolate locks, simply the most adorable eyes that Samus had ever observed.

But his wings really took the cake. Feathery, pure white adornments that looked as if they were as soft as a kitten. Samus had never actually felt his wings, as she had always thought it too awkward to ask. They looked long and powerful, sharply contrasting Pit himself. She imagined herself, lovingly nestled against his chest, his wing gently around her.

She snapped out of her trance, and blushed slightly at her previous thought.

Pit spied Samus staring at him out of the corner of his eye. He blushed madly, desperately trying to make himself appear as handsome as possible. His wings twitched nervously as he waited for her gaze to leave him.

Finally, Pit found his room key, and fumbling with it, shoved open his door and hurried inside. But before Pit could escape Samus, she spotted the box of decorations that Master Hand had left in Pit's dorm room at his request.

"Decorating?" She asked in her steely voice.

Pit didn't know what it was about that voice, but it commanded respect, and Pit liked that.

"Yeah. Everyone else seemed to get a kick out of it, so I figured I'd give it a try."

Samus turned to leave, but Pit stopped her in her tracks.

"Aren't you going to decorate your room?"

"No." She replied sternly.

"Why not?" Pit knew he was stepping into dangerous territory, but his curiosity was unbearable.

Samus heaved a deep sigh. She turned around to look into Pit's stunning icy blue eyes.

"Christmas was never really a big deal for me." Her tone had softened, so Pit knew he was safe to proceed.

"I'm not even sure if the Chozo knew what Christmas was. To them it was simply just another day of training."

Pit was saddened. He tried to think of anything that might lighten the sour mood.

"Well, if you change your mind, you can always come to me. We can split decorations."

That seemed to be the right move.

Samus smiled, delighted, and walked away.

Pit, with a small fist pump once Samus was out of view, went into his dorm room to begin decorating.

Lunch in the Smash Manor Cafeteria was always interesting. Everyone seemed to be doing their own thing. As Samus strolled in, her eyes were assaulted with the horrific amount of decorations that had been carefully adorned around the enormous room. Bright, vibrant flashes of red and green blazed into the huntress's irises, nearly burning them with their sheer amount of Christmassy cheer. Samus had to avert her gaze.

Samus sat alone (nothing unusual here) at her table. She gave a quick glance around the room, taking in every quirky bit of each Smasher's odd behavior. Snake and Ike were in the center of the cafeteria, arm wrestling with each other as about six other guys watched and cheered. Yoshi was snagging up all of Mario and Luigi's food, grabbing each bit with his tongue when the plumbers weren't looking. Kirby, Smash Manor's self-proclaimed head chef, was juggling cookware in his stubby arms like some kind of well-trained professional. Meta Knight and King Dedede were sitting adjacent each other, Meta Knight with a disgusted look on his face while King Dedede gleefully devoured both their meals.

Then Samus looked at her own plate. All it contained was a sandwich, shaped cutely to look like a snowman.

Samus stabbed it in the head with her fork.

Link, the green-clad Hero of Time, watched as Samus impaled her poor sandwich. As he walked by, he glanced down at her sandwich, then back up at her.

Eventually, with a smirk plastered on his face, he chimed:

"Wow… really don't like the holidays, do you?"

She gave him a cold stare. That was usually Samus' was of saying that you had about five seconds to get out of her sight. The elf scurried away.

A long sigh escaped her lips. No one at this tournament really understood her. Sure, her two friends Peach and Zelda came close, but they were only friends. Nearly everyone else merely looked at her as if she were nothing more than a gorgeous body and face, wrapped up playfully into a blue jumpsuit. She began to wonder if anyone would ever gaze beyond that stunning appearance, into the deep wells of her soul and maybe… just maybe… into her heart.

Just then, as if fate answered her, Pit fluttered into the cafeteria. He plopped himself down at his favorite table, surrounded by Ike, Link, and Pikachu. Link was still a bit shaken up from Samus' evil stare, Ike was getting slaps on the back for crushing Snake, and poor Pikachu was shivering.

Pit, noticing this, gently but swiftly wrapped his broad wing around the little yellow furball, encompassing him in a warm mass of plush, downy feathers. Pikachu nestled himself into the wing even deeper, and now only his face was showing out. He peeked out cutely at the angel, his ears softly rubbing against the snow-white plumage. Samus chuckled to herself. She wondered what it felt like to be wrapped in that angelic warmth.

Little did she know that she would find out soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas Angel-An SSBB Fanfic

Chapter 2

Samus awoke with a monstrous yawn. It was about four-thirty in the morning, which was late for her. She slowly removed herself from her warm sheets, and was about to use the restroom when she spied a small note resting on her dresser. As she neared it, she could discern a Smash Ball stamp and elegant trimmings gracing the mysterious slip of paper. Samus realized what it meant. She had been selected for the brawl today. This week had mainly been focusing on team brawls, so she was to have a partner. She couldn't wait to see who she was going to be able to outdo today. However, her dastardly feeling of competition melted into a somewhat unwelcome feeling of bliss as she read the note.

_Tuesday_

_ Team Battle Stage: Bridge of Eldin_

_ Samus Lucario_

_ and vs. and_

_ Pit Captain Falcon_

Samus knew Pit's fighting style. His complex, two-blade system was not easily countered, as he could strike quickly and repeatedly. Having brawled with him before, she knew all of this firsthand.

Since she now knew that she had a match today, she took a quick shower, donned a white T-shirt, skinny jeans, and a beige sweater before braving the cold on the way to the gym. When she arrived, she could see a single light softly illuminating the center of Smash Manor's lovely training facility. Samus grumbled to herself, wondering who could have possibly got here earlier than her.

She silently slipped through the gym doors, and was almost surprised to see Pit, standing solitarily in the center of the floor, who had just cut a sandbag to ribbons with his bow halves. Suddenly, a small target popped up about forty yards away from the angel. The noise surprised Samus, but Pit merely swiveled his head towards the source of the sound. At a bewildering speed, he combined the two halves of his bow, drew back and fired a pulsing blue arrow that seemingly came out of thin air. The arrow blazed through the air, colliding head-on with the target and leaving it nothing more than a smoldering heap.

Bullseye.

Samus watched in quiet amazement as several more targets flew into the air, and as Pit skillfully managed to peg each one dead center.

The room fell eerily silent. They both knew what happened next. From one of the random ports on the walls, an incredibly small and blazing fast target was fired across the room. Only three people had managed to hit that elusive target until now: Link, Sonic, and Samus herself. Many times had people before destroyed the first four targets and failed to even notice the fifth one as it shot through the air. But Pit knew, and he pulled back an arrow, ready for it.

A small click was heard coming from the far side of the room. At near invisible speed, the small disk soared through the air, sailing directly towards the adjacent port.

Pit swiveled around at an incredible rate, immediately releasing the arrow and letting the sparkling cerulean blast slice through the still air.

A small crash rang out through the gym, followed by the sound of two smoking fragments harshly clattering to the linoleum floor. Pit, setting down his bow, strolled over and picked up the two shards. It was the target, cut straight through the middle.

A clean cut. Just the way Pit liked it.

"Wow." Samus manage to choke out after her awed silence. "Even I had trouble with that one."

Pit turned, surprised, and blushed at her compliment.

"Thanks." He replied softly.

There was a pause. Samus remembered why she had come here in the first place.

"Spar?" She asked in that steely voice that Pit loved so much.

"You sure? You're a little out of my league, don't you think?"

"Practice makes perfect."

Pit, realizing that Samus probably wouldn't let him leave without fighting her, silently gave into her demands. They both laid their weapons down and met each other on one of the mats.

Pit was much faster than the bounty hunter expected, and it seemed that as soon as the fight began, Samus was in headlock on the ground, Pit firmly holding her in place.

While he got the first shot, Samus recovered quickly, slipping out of Pit's grasp and forcefully working him into a half nelson.

With a powerful jump, Samus executed a side flip/body slam hybrid that knocked the wind out of the angel as he was harshly thrown to the mat. She yanked on his arm, painfully pinning it behind his back while holding his other one down against the ground. He squirmed around frantically, desperately attempting to remove himself from the crushing hold of the woman on top of him. However, Samus was steady, and all Pit's wriggling gained him was a sharp tug on his pinned arm. Eventually, his wings drooped in defeat. The blonde leaned down to seethe evilly into Pit's ear.

"I win."

Pit, who was still in pain and wondering how that last move was even possible, could only stagger to his feet and smile weakly at Samus, who had released him from her death grip.

She smiled back.

Morning sunlight was beginning to trickle in through one of the glass doors, and it found a perfect resting place on the plumes of Pit's wings.

_God…_ Samus thought. _His wings are just… perfect…._The brunette had turned to pick up his bow, giving Samus just the right amount of time to marvel at his feathery adornments.

They were just so… pure. They were the same brilliant, unsoiled white as the freshly fallen snow outside. With every step Pit took, the quills on his wings ruffled, creating a soft sound that was somewhat melodic to Samus' ears. The rays of light that shone through the doors hit the wings at just the perfect angle, causing the silvery feathers to reflect it as if they gave off their own glow.

Pit turned around, and Samus averted her gaze in the nick of time.

He extended his hand and said to blonde, "Mind if I walk you to the cafeteria?"

Samus smiled, and graciously rested her hand in his.

Suddenly, the door swung open, sending a frosty blast of freezing air and snow at the unsuspecting angel. He hurriedly tucked in his wings and shivered.

A bright young lady, dressed from head to toe in pink, smiled warmly at the two.

"Well, look at this cute couple!" Her shrill voice rang out through the building, making Pit cringe and Samus shudder.

It was Princess Peach, the beloved ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, and Mario's soul mate. While she was pleasant and elegant just the same, her voice could be used as a dog whistle.

She looked Pit over. "My, he's awfully young. Are you sure about this, Sammy?" The princess chimed bluntly.

Both Pit and Samus were mortified. Pit scratched the back of his neck, looked away, and turned a deep crimson red. Samus wanted to punch the princess in the face, partly because she didn't know Pit's real age, but mainly because she had just called her Sammy.

A long silence passed. Pit eventually mustered up the courage to simply shuffle past the princess, with Samus hot on his heels.

Peach was left alone in the gym with a slightly insulted look on her face.

The walk back to the cafeteria was, as one might expect, sensationally awkward. However, when Pit could take it no longer, he extended his open palm to Samus. She smiled, placed her hand in his, and the two continued their leisurely walk through the snowy grounds.

"Such a gentleman…" Samus thought to herself, blushing slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas Angel-An SSBB Fanfic

Chapter 3

Rumors about Samus and Pit were circulating around the cafeteria before the pair even arrived.

Peach must've had an accomplice, but neither the angel nor the huntress had any idea who it might have been.

Pit split off from Samus's side and dropped himself down right next to Link and Ike, both of whom possessed gaping mouths. The brunette assumed that they had already been made aware of whatever horrid stories Peach had dreamed up, so he patiently awaited questions.

Pikachu, of course, was oblivious to all of this. Sitting absentmindedly beside Pit, he crunched happily on a heaping bowl of Pokemon Food.

Eventually, Link broke the terribly awkward silence.

"Is what Peach is saying true? Was Samus on top of you in the gym?"

Pit's face erupted into a deep scarlet color. Ike couldn't help but chuckle.

The angel tried desperately to relieve some of the suspicion.

"WE WERE SPARRING!" He shouted, a good bit louder than he probably should have. His outburst attracted the attention of a number of nearby smashers, who had now turned their heads toward the source of the noise.

Pit suddenly found great interest in the small notches of the wooden table spread before him.

As the prying eyes of the smashers wandered away, Pit allowed his head to fall to the table, and exhausted sigh rushing from his lips. He wrapped his wings around himself, as if to hide his embarrassed expression from the world.

Morning sluggishly rolled into afternoon. When the clock struck about three, many of the residents of Smash Manor departed from whatever they were currently doing and trekked off to the complex's Battle Hall. There they would either watch or participate in today's brawl. No one knew exactly who was going to fight except for the selected brawlers themselves, who were strictly forbidden from telling anyone else.

The Battle Hall, similar to the Grand Hall, was magnificent. Even the foyer that led into it was lavishly decorated. Its sides were graced with gigantic marble statues, each one representing an individual contestant. The floor was glossed over, and the ceiling was carefully molded into a dome, intricate patterns littering every corner. A large, orderly group of plush chairs awaited tired fighters in the center of the room. Four small, pulsing teleporter pads were placed symmetrically along the chamber's front, easily dwarfed by the titanic, almost movie-theater sized flat screen the hung from the domed ceiling behind them.

As soon as everyone arrived and settled into their fluffy, comfortable chairs, Master Hand appeared. The enormous glove floated ominously up to the main podium, just in front of the teleporter pads. His powerful voice nearly shook the extravagant building.

"Will the following fighters please report to a teleporter: Samus…"

The bounty hunter, who had now donned her Varia Power Suit, stomped up to one of the blue, glowing spaces.

"Pit…" Master Hand's voice echoed once more.

Pit's wings twitched nervously as a loud whoop rang out from the crowd, no doubt fueled by the rumors. As he uncomfortably shuffled up to the room's front, Samus swiveled her head to meet the angelic boy. Even through the neon green visor, Pit could see her smiling.

He placed himself on the pad adjacent to Samus, as was customary during team battles.

"For the opposite team…" Master Hand boomed, "we have Lucario…"

The aura pokemon snapped out of whatever kind of meditative trance he was in, sprang out of his chair, landed gracefully in the center of the isle, and casually strode up to the third teleporter.

"Showoff…" Ike mumbled to himself.

"And Captain Falcon." Master Hand finally finished his sentence.

The spandex-clad racer stood, and sauntered up to the remaining pad with a smug grin stretched across his features.

In an instant, the pads came to life, transporting the four to a beautiful stone bridge. The sun setting in the background cast a soft, golden glow across it, as well as giving a magnificent view of Hyrule Castle behind them.

It was the Bridge of Eldin, from Link's homeland.

"THREE…" An announcer's voice cut through the silence.

"TWO…" Samus cocked her arm cannon.

"ONE…" Pit split his bow into two halves, one in each palm, and readied himself for the match at hand.

"GO!"

Samus and Falcon were locked in combat on the fat west side of the bridge. Even though she was in her power suit, the huntress was a bit quicker than the pilot, and she had him on the ropes in a very short time.

Pit was less fortunate. While he and Lucario were about the same speed, the aura pokemon had much better hand-to-hand combat skills, keeping the angel on the losing side of things. However, when Pit had had enough, he took to the air, using a more defensive strategy. While he hovered, he unloaded arrow after arrow at his opponent, who wasn't having much success adapting to the brunette's new plan of action.

A flash of light blinded everyone for a few milliseconds. When it subsided, priorities had been easily shifted. A Smash Ball, glowing brightly as ever, now floated over the center of the bridge.

Pit knew what to do. Being that he was the newcomer, he had to defend Samus as she advanced on the pulsing ball of energy. Pit retreated from Lucario and lunged at Captain Falcon, slashing his bow halves at the man with breakneck speed.

Lucario, seeing an opportunity, charged up a massive aura sphere and sent speeding towards the angel. Pit, hearing the all-too-familiar sound of a gigantic, blue ball of death headed his way, whipped around and, seemingly out of nowhere, pulled out a pale blue shield. The shield, which was golden on the back and had intricate patterns lining its sides, made a sharp clang as it hit the bridge. Lucario's eyes widened as his cobalt sphere was redirected and collided with him, sending him flying.

"Nice try." The teen said with a smirk.

However, as Pit was putting his shield away, his ears were greeted with a sound that made him fear for his very life.

"FALCON…"

Pit turned around, a second too late.

"PUNCH!"

The other smashers cringed as the angel was sent soaring across the stage, doing several back flips and finally plummeting down to the unforgiving stone below. He was barely able to stagger to his feet.

Samus, who had just recently split the Smash Ball in two with a rocket, saw the whole ordeal. Revenge fueled her anger as she unleashed her Zero Laser, allowing the gigantic beam of Phazon to blast through the air, charging strait for Captain Falcon.

Unfortunately, Falcon had seen it coming, and he leapt out of the laser's path at the last second.

Lucario was less fortunate. Still shaken from his traitorous aura sphere, he simply didn't have the energy to dodge the massive blast. When he was caught in it, it pushed him to the far end of the bridge and finally, with devastating force, launched him off the stage.

Pit's downtrodden feelings of temptation arose once again when Samus's slender figure snaked its way out of her crumbling power suit. He fought desperately not to stare.

However, Pit noticeably cringed when he heard Captain Falcon whistle through his teeth, staring directly at Samus. The huntress glared daggers at him, and rushed in for the kill. Pit scurried out of her way. He rolled to the other side of the bridge and loosed a barrage of arrows at his opponent.

Captain Falcon, surprising Samus with a sudden burst of speed, crouched down and swept his leg, knocking the bounty hunter's feet out from under her. He charged up his most devastating attack.

"FALCON…"

Pit, recognizing the horrible words, swiftly put his bow around his neck and grasped one of the small, golden charms that hung around his waist.

Suddenly, Pit's wings filled with a new energy as they burst into a beautiful cyan color, growing twice as large.

It was the Wings of Pegasus.

The angel rocketed into the air, angling himself to where he could intercept Samus if she was hit.

And, as he expected, she was.

"PUNCH!"

The horrible blow caught the blonde in her stomach, knocking the wind out of her and sending her flying into Pit's open grasp. The winged boy snagged her out of the air in mid-flight, holding her by her forearms as she gasped for breath. He gently lowered her to the ground, making sure she could stand before releasing her to her feet.

Falcon couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Pit gave him a death stare. Infuriated, he reequipped himself with his bow and split it in two. Samus, who had now regained her composure, was more livid than ever, not to mention that him laughing at her was the equivalent of a death wish.

The two suddenly bolted for the pilot, going in for the kill.

Pit unleashed a dazzling flurry of graceful swipes from his swords; the glittering shards of cerulean and gold flashing wildly like a strobe light. Samus followed his lead, loosing her near-unavoidable quick jabs that Pit knew hurt like hell. Falcon's damage counter grew well over two hundred as he suffered the onslaught of the enraged pair.

In a finishing blow, the seething angel leapt into the air, and taking both his bow halves, thrust them backwards into the man's chest. The force of Pit's attack sent the crippled pilot soaring off the stage, right into Master Hand's barrier and out of the match.

After a short pause, Samus glanced down at Pit with an impressed grin.

He smiled back warmly.

When the victors returned, they were assaulted with an arsenal of huge smiles and loud cheers. Pit was carried out into the foyer on Ike's shoulders, with six or seven others around them, congratulating him.

Samus got no celebration, but didn't really care. She won nearly every match she was in, so everyone was used to her winning.

Gradually, everyone resumed what they originally doing, and Pit found himself alone in the foyer. Well, almost alone. Samus had stepped out of the Battle Hall's main room, just in time to see Pit stroll out the door and into the cold.

She hurried to catch up to him.

It was freezing outside, definitely at least a few degrees lower than it was when the brawl had begun. The huntress crept up beside the angel.

"Hey." She greeted softly.

"Hey."

A moment passed until Samus spoke again.

"Thanks for catching me."

Pit nodded in reply.

The blonde shivered. Having lost her power suit, now she was only concealed by her Zero Suit, and frankly, it wasn't enough to keep her warm. The snow landed gently on her shoulders and her back, melting by her warmth and seeping in through her suit's seems, chilling Samus even more.

Pit noticed. He figured that her Varia Suit must have been heated, so she, like him, hadn't gotten used to the cold. He himself had his wings tucked around him in a desperate attempt to stay warm. His toga was rather… thin.

However, in an act of kindness, Pit sacrificed some of his own heat by extending his wing up over the near-frozen girl.

Samus, wondering why only the snow above her had ceased falling, curiously glanced upwards. She saw the most gorgeous, pure-white wing that she could've ever imagined, now glistening with freshly fallen snow.

She smiled gratefully down at Pit.

He grinned back.


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas Angel-An SSBB Fanfic

Chapter 4

It was around eleven o' clock on the same night, and the city behind Smash Manor had burst into nightlife. Large neon signs illuminated the streets below with a blinding iridescence, bathing the faces of countless party goers in shimmering green light. The only strange thing about tonight was the volume of people headed for the same place.

Nestled deep within the extravagant city was an establishment nicknamed Angel Bar. Many times this name intrigued newcomers to the city, wondering why such a sinful place was given such a heavenly title. Their suspicions were easily put to rest as soon as they came in the front door.

A small, winged brunette was mixing drinks behind the glass counter.

It was Pit, out of his usual toga and into a classier suit. The reason he took the job was mainly for the monetary benefits. Apparently, humans didn't accept hearts as a currency, so Pit had to play by their rules.

Yet Pit was, quite literally, a heavenly blessing on this tavern. With every match he won, the popularity around the bar grew. In fact, this was why people started calling it Angel Bar. It had been saved by an angel.

Many people had often shot each other appalled glances at what appeared to be a thirteen year old bartender, casually stirring up a margarita, his broad wings barely missing the glassware behind him.

Pit couldn't help but laugh as some people asked him if they could put in a good word for them with Palutena. Sadly, that was WAY out of his pay grade.

And so the night dragged on. Pit wanted nothing more than to leave as the loud, thumping music proceeded to give him a headache. However, his sour disposition changed drastically as a familiar face sauntered into the bar.

It was Samus. Out of her battle attire, she sported a breathtaking scarlet dress that clung tightly to every curve of her body. The bottom was cut off just above her knee, and her hair, now free from the restraints of her hair tie, gorgeously cascaded past her shoulders and down her back. She wore a bright red pair of heels that beautifully accented her dress, attracting even more attention to her curves.

_Palutena, give me strength… _Pit whimpered to himself as the huntress strolled up to a barstool, tapping the brunette lightly on the shoulder. He had pretended not to notice her as she had walked in.

"Hey." Samus purred.

That steely voice again. Pit could feel chills running up and down his spine.

Pit swiveled around, giving Samus his best surprised look.

"Hey! Didn't think I'd see you here."

"Didn't think I'd see you here, either."

Pit paused.

"Touché."

Samus chuckled.

"Martini, please."

Pit turned, swiftly mixed up the green beverage, and carefully wedging a lime on the edge of the glass, handed it to Samus.

As the blonde slowly lifted the glass to her lips, Pit saw an opportunity for conversation.

"So, why is it that you don't like the holidays?"

Pit immediately regretted his choice of topic. Samus, as she pulled the drink from her lips, went into a long, tear-jerking rant about her lonely, battle-scarred childhood. The angel listened with as much heart as he could muster. Samus went through martini after martini, becoming more emotional and distraught with each one. She was getting noticeably drunk, and was starting to make a scene.

Samus, slamming down the fragile glass of her sixth martini as if she were in a shot contest, casually asked for another.

"I think you've had enough." Pit tried to sound authoritative and caring at the same time.

"Oh…come on…pleeeaasssee…" Samus playfully whined. She flicked the collar of Pit's suit. "I'll buy you one, too…"

A red tint crept onto Pit's face. "No thanks, I don't drink." He sighed as he thought that he would never be able to, as he looked thirteen. And a thirteen year old drinking would look questionable, no?

Samus suddenly perked up as the music changed. "Ooh, I love this song!" She yanked on Pit's arms, nearly pulling him over the counter. "Come dance with me!"

Pit blushed about the same color of Samus's dress.

"W-what?!" He stammered.

"Come on, just one quick dance, before this song ends!"

The brunette glanced at the dance floor. He knew the basics of dancing, such as ballroom dancing and freestyle, but the unholy bump-and-grind moves that these people were pulling off made him cringe in fear. He couldn't bear to imagine what Samus might do if she got him out on that dance floor.

"No." He refused sternly.

"Ohhh… come onnnn…" Samus cooed, tugging even harder on Pit's sleeves. Pit, seeing no way out of this situation that didn't involve violence, solemnly gave into Samus's demands. With a powerful jump and a quick beat of his wings, he placed himself in the grasp of Samus Aran, the galaxy's most feared bounty hunter, who was dragging him out onto a bar dance floor.

_Didn't see this coming…_ The angel thought nervously to himself.

As if fate was pulling a cruel trick on him, Samus's "favorite song" morphed into the raunchiest, most suggestive music that Pit had ever heard. The floor was quickly cleared people saw what appeared to be a thirteen year old angel, not only wearing a suit, but being pulled out onto the bar's main floor by the most attractive woman there. Samus bent herself over, slowly backed into Pit, and the dance began.

What followed was probably the most embarrassing few moments of Pit's life. Samus spared no energy as she broke out into the most seductive moves that the winged teen had ever experienced. He stood still as a statue while the blonde snaked her body around his, exploring her torso with her petite hands.

Pit was so mortified that he could barely breathe. The other partygoers, who had now assembled into what could have been basically recognized as a small audience, whistled and laughed hysterically at the poor angel's situation. Meanwhile, Samus had slithered up behind him, pressed her chest up against his back, and began passionately stroking Pit's face. The teen wanted to move his wings up to hide his expression, but the blonde kept them fairly well contained.

He couldn't believe what he was experiencing. Samus's gentle and soft hand, lovingly caressing his chin, her breasts, nestled between his wings, the soft hums that flowed like honey out of her mouth in time to the music, and the people, who now seemed to have doubled in numbers as soon as Samus's erotic dance had began.

The dreadful song finally ended with and electric guitar whammy, where as Samus saw it fit to slip in a long, suggestive lick all the way up the length of Pit's exposed, creamy neck.

Pit shuddered. Loud cheers and whistles burst out from the gathering as the two simply stared into each other's eyes. The brunette couldn't tell what Samus felt, whether it was genuine affection or just the alcohol.

_Please, Palutena, let it be the alcohol…_

It was about one o' clock in the morning when Pit decided to walk Samus home. The blonde was visibly drunk out of her wits, and Pit knew that there was no safe way that she would be able to make it home herself. She would either get hit by a car, or get lost and freeze to death. Pit wasn't about to let either one of those things happen to the intoxicated bounty hunter, so he had ended his shift prematurely to escort the poor girl back to her dormitory.

When the pair arrived at Smash Manor, Samus could barely walk. Pit had to lean her on his shoulder just to prevent her from falling flat on her face. As they strolled through the entrance and into the dorm building, they had the misfortune of bumping into some of the other smashers. Pit was shot a frown from Peach, a confused look from Zelda, and a thumbs-up from Ike. He couldn't help but chuckle at that last one.

Soon, the angel and the huntress found themselves at Samus's room. Pit tried the handle. Locked. He swiveled his head to Samus, and casually asked her for her key.

"Nah, nah… I got it…" the blonde mumbled, reaching slowly into her dress pocket. She eventually fished out a single brass key and aimed it at the lock.

She missed the mark by about three inches. Samus pulled the key back and tried again.

A little closer, but not by much.

Pit let out an exasperated groan. He forcefully plucked the key from her wavering hand and thrust it into the key hole.

With one swift click, the door was opened.

He yanked Samus inside, not even sure if she was all there. He tossed the key onto her dresser and released a long sigh, staring down at the floor.

His head jerked up as he heard a small, eerie click behind him.

Ever so slowly, the angel turned around, his eyes wide with fright, praying that that the sound that he had heard wasn't what he suspected it to be.

To his horror, it was.

Samus had locked the door behind him.

She turned her gaze up to lock onto Pit's. An evil grin crept across her flawless complexion. Her eyes gradually closed halfway, giving the teen a hungry stare. Her tongue slithered its way from the chasm of her lips, rolling slowly in a circle before finally receding.

Pit looked her over. She had become much more disheveled since he last saw her. One of her dress straps was falling down, and her hair was a bit messier. What had happened to her in the past few minutes?

She slowly took a step forward. Pit took a step back. She advanced on him until his legs were against her mattress. She raised a hand to his chest, felt his heat beating excitedly, and playfully pushed him down to the bed.

She lowered herself down to meet his terrified expression. She fingered at his collar flirtatiously.

"I had fun tonight, Pit…"

That steely voice again. Goosebumps washed over Pit like a wave.

"O-oh, w-well…" the angel blathered, barely able to make understandable words.

She calmly brushed away one of his fudgy locks.

"Mmm… you're pretty cute when you're flustered…" Samus's tone was getting softer and more seductive with each passing minute. Pit didn't know how much more of this he could take.

Samus gently put her cool hand up to Pit's cheek, dramatically contrasting his fiery red face.

"M-M-Miss Aran…"

"Shhh…" Samus put her finger to his lip.

She carefully shut her eyes and leaned in, meeting Pit's soft lips with her own. The angel's eyes grew impossibly large at the sudden act of affection. He could feel her tongue gliding across his mouth, almost as if begging him to give in.

Pit's brain scrambled to register everything he could feel. The sweet taste of alcohol on her lips, her warm breasts, pressed up against his seemingly icy chest, her hair, softly rippling down her shoulders and onto his arms, and her plush lips, sweetly warping themselves against his own.

Pit couldn't take it anymore. Finally, he accepted the kiss as he met her tongue with his. He lovingly wrapped his arms around her waist, never wanting to let go.

Samus inched forward, deepening the kiss. Her golden hair was now on Pit's shoulders, and he marveled at how utterly pleasant to the touch it was.

Both partners began to shed tears as deep wells of emotion sprang forth. A few small moans escaped Samus's lips. Neither wanted this moment to ever end.

After the rather lengthy tongue war, Pit and Samus finally retracted, each gazing into the other's eyes. Samus nestled herself against Pit's now warm, inviting chest, a deep sigh leaving her mouth. Pit relaxed his left arm, keeping his right arm over the huntress as if to ensure her security. Eventually, the angel swung his wing over Samus, encasing her like a makeshift blanket. She snuggled herself in even further.

Moonlight trickled through the blinds of Samus's only window. It landed right on the crown of her head, illuminating her glimmering hair with a soft, pale glow.

Samus, impossibly pleasured, slowly drifted off to sleep under the warmth of Pit's wing.

Pit shut his eyes, wondering if he would ever experience a night as great ever again.

He fell asleep, that lone happy thought still drifting lazily around in his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas Angel-An SSBB Fanfic

Chapter 5

_Uggh… Where am I?_

Samus awoke with a splitting headache. She furrowed her brow in pain as she reached up to rub her head.

Wait. Something was wrong. She lazily fingered around in her blonde mane, said hair not containing the tightness that it usually did. Eventually, she ran her hand across her scalp, thoroughly completing the investigation.

_Where's my hair tie?_

The night before was nothing more than a daunting blur in the huntress's mind; all she could recollect was the fact that Pit was with her.

After a few minutes of futile memory jogging, Samus gave up on her previous questions as her head was filled with a new one.

_Why are my sheets so much softer? _

She shivered. Reaching down, she impatiently grabbed her blanket, and giving it a sharp jerk, attempted to throw it up over herself.

The "blanket" stopped just short of her shoulders. Seemingly out of nowhere, a small groan could be heard.

"Mmm…"

It sounded close. Samus had kept her eyes shut up until this point, as she really didn't feel like leaving the warm confines of her bed. But this new voice alerted her, coaxing her to slowly open her eyes and give a quick glance around. The first thing that Samus noticed was that her blanket was not what she had believed it was.

A pure, snow white wing rested on her waist.

Samus's drowsy eyes shot open.

As if on cue, whatever pillow Samus was lying on slowly expanded and then retracted; a small, whistle like noise softly greeting her ears. Her head swiveled around to find out what strange kind of pillow she was sleeping on. Samus was surprised to find herself lying against a small, black tuxedo. Carefully, as if sealing the deal, her eyes wandered up to the suit's collar and finally above it.

Samus was almost taken aback by how cute Pit looked while he was still snoozing.

Of course, the question of how any of this came to be still rattled around like a bell in the huntress's pained head.

Pit, almost as if sensing that Samus was now awake, proceeded to wake up himself. He glanced down at her with loving eyes.

"Well, good morning, sunshine." His soft, caring voice was like music to her ears.

Samus slowly sat up. Pit, feeling the sudden shift in movement, casually propped himself up as well.

Samus quietly looked him over. His suit, while it was a bit dirty and wrinkled, no doubt due to the mysterious night before, fit him well. His twinkling golden wreath still graced his head, and his wings, now free from Samus's captivity, were stretched out at his sides. His sapphire eyes stared deeply into hers.

A sharp pain swiftly overtook the blonde's throbbing head. She reached up and clutched it irritatedly. Pit sighed and shot Samus a look that said: _Hangovers, right?_

Without a word, the angel removed himself from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom, coming out a few moments later with a glass of water and a collection of aspirins. He handed them to Samus, who was more than grateful for Pit's kind gesture.

After popping the pills into her mouth and guzzling down the water, she turned to her heavenly caretaker.

"Pit…" Her voice was shaky.

"Yes?"

"What happened last night?"

The brunette sighed. He looked down at the floor, almost afraid to tell Samus the events of the day prior. After a long pause, he took a seat next to the huntress and tilted his gaze up to meet hers.

"Well…"

He began at the time when Samus had walked into the bar. As his story progressed, Samus's expressions flipped between deep embarrassment and fits of uncontrollable hysteria. (Pit relaxed at this.)

Their time in this very dorm room the night before was dreadfully awkward to explain. Pit tried desperately to keep his voice steady, and Samus simply showed no emotion at all.

When Pit had finished, Samus's aura was incomprehensible. All the angel knew was that he should probably give the poor girl some space.

He stood.

"Well, I assume you want to get changed, so I'll give you some privacy." He started for the door.

At the mention of clothes, Samus just then seemed to notice the rose-colored, satin dress that was elegantly stretched over her body.

As Pit opened the door, he turned his head, flashed Samus a weak smile, and silently walked out. Samus was left sitting on her bed, throbbing pain and deep emotions swirling around like a torrent in her mind.

As Pit shut the door, the heavy thuds of Ike's iron boots and the soft pounds of Link's leather ones rushed to meet his ears. After he felt the small latch of the door, he swiveled around on his heel to face his two friends.

Ike's eyes swept up and down the angel. He noted that the tux was dirtied, and Pit's fuzzy locks were a bit messier than usual. Seeing as though he had just departed from an entire night in Samus's room, the mercenary saw a prime opportunity for harassment.

His grin was sickening.

"Got a little busy with the bounty hunter, did you?"

Pit turned several shades of red as Link died laughing.

"W-what?! NO!"

He threw a fist into Ike's shoulder with all his might. The caped swordsman simply absorbed the blow, without as much as a flinch. Ike was the tough guy of the group. While he could be a bit blunt and aggravating at times, he was caring and sensitive like an older brother, and Pit liked that.

"Oh yeah?" Link backed Ike up, like he needed it. "Then explain to me how you could be in the same room with Samus Aran for an whole night and have absolutely NOTHING happen!"

It was Ike's turn to laugh. Link was in on it now.

As if by a miracle, Pit spied Zelda as she walked gracefully through the adjacent hallway. He silently thanked Palutena for his good luck and bolted past the two hysterical swordsmen to catch up with the sorceress.

"Hey, Zelda."

The princess turned to face the angel with a blissful smile.

"Hello, Pit."

Pit dropped to one knee and bowed, as was apparently customary when interacting with royalty in this world. Zelda giggled sweetly.

"Oh, please, there's no need to bow. Here, I have no authority. In fact, I should be bowing to you. Do heavenly angels not outrank earthly princesses?"

She clutched her dress's ruffles and humorously curtsied. Pit chuckled, flattered by her compliments. Zelda was always nice to him. Heck, Zelda was nice to everybody. Well, with the exception of Ganondorf. But that was to be expected.

"So, what do you need of me?" Her regal, soothing voice flowed like a melody into Pit's ears.

"You're still friends with Samus, correct?"

Zelda and Samus bunked across the hall from each other, so they naturally became close friends. There were only three women (Nana was with Popo all the time, and Jigglypuff was, well, a pokemon) at Smash Manor, so they had quickly formed a small group.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering," Pit hurried his tone, "if you might know what Samus wanted for Christmas."

Pit had already acquired a gift for just about everyone in Smash Manor, but he wanted Samus's to be special. He patiently awaited Zelda's reply.

Zelda pondered to herself. This was not the first time that she had been presented with this inquiry. Far from it, actually. A good number of the other men were after the same information, and every time they were shot down by Samus, they would hunt the princess down and bombard her with questions. She was really beginning to grow sick of it. Yet, Pit's motives seemed innocent and… adorable. Then again, everything about Pit was adorable. Being that he couldn't age, he would probably always be that way.

After a long pause, Zelda spoke.

"I will concede that she has confused me many a time with her talk of futuristic technology and warfare, but her heart seems to be set on obtaining weapons of any kind." She shrugged. "I'm afraid that I'm not of much help."

Pit took her hands, in response to which Zelda flushed a bright pink.

"It'll do. Thanks, Zelda."

He turned to shoot out the door, but the princess stopped him.

"Pit, you're not going out in that, are you? Your suit isn't clean."

Pit suddenly remembered his filthy tuxedo.

"Er… thanks. I almost forgot."

Zelda gave Pit a bright smile, then walked away.

The angel dashed off to his dorm for a quick change of clothes, unaware that Ike and Link had watched their entire conversation.

Link had subconsciously clenched his fists when Pit took Zelda's hands, and he held them closed until now.

Ike noticed. That cheesy grin stretched across his face again.

"Jealous?"

"Shut up."

Samus casually stepped out of her shower. She dried off with a sky blue towel, wrapped herself in her favorite bathrobe, and shuffled up to her sink to brush her teeth. After slipping on her Zero Suit, she walked to the door. However, the dreadful sight of her messy, looks-like-a-hurricane-hit-it bed stopped her. She grasped the corners of her ruffled comforter and flipped it out over the bed, allowing the sheets to billow down until they came to rest on the mattress's face.

Samus's keen eyes swiftly jumped as something small and white darted out from under the blanket. It slowly drifted down to the floor, just out of the huntress's sight. Samus walked over, bent down, and lifted the object to where it was parallel to her face.

A gorgeous, white feather stared back at her.

Samus, intrigued, gently stroked its delicate plumes. It was much softer than she could have ever imagined, and it seemed to give off its own little warmth. A pale blue glow radiated off of it. The blonde's quiet breath shifted the feather back and forth as she fondled it lovingly in her hands. She simply could not tear her eyes from it.

Samus just couldn't get Pit out of her mind. Granted, he was handsome, with his messy, chestnut locks and his adorable face. Yet, Samus couldn't help but feel something… more. Was it love? Was she in love? With him? Did he love her back? Countless questions buzzed around like angry hornets in the girl's mind. Eventually, she shook all of them off. She was hungry, tired, and had a miserable headache. Simply no energy could be spared exploring her emotions.

Samus carefully set fragile, glowing feather down on her nightstand, and swiftly departed to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Pit's mind was totally blank as R.O.B. 64 continued to carefully explain what a laser diode was. As soon as he had changed, the angel had left to find the only person he knew that knew about futuristic weapons other than Samus-and that was Fox. Contrary to Pit's beliefs, the humanoid was quite eager to share his knowledge with Pit, describing every detail of his own personal gun. He then suggested getting Samus a laser diode, as it was quite a pain to keep it repaired and in working order. With the amount of use that Samus got out of her pistol, it must have been a nightmare. Pit had thanked Fox and left, taking off towards Smash Town and searching for the most high-tech store he could find. Then he had managed to get himself mangled up in this robot's endless droning. Seriously. All he wanted to do was just buy the darn thing and leave. Thankfully, laser diodes, while they were expensive, were not out of his price range.

All that Pit really got out of the robot's description was incoherent babble. He was mainly used to using weapons that ran on Palutena's power; his bow for example. Therefore, all of this electronic talk was utterly lost on him.

When he had had enough, Pit cut the robot short and purchased the gadget.

He looked up innocently at him.

"Do you gift wrap?"

The robot looked at him like he had two heads.

Pit grumbled to himself.

"Nevermind."

With a few quick beats of his wings, he was airborne again, carefully cradling the high-tech trinket in his small hands.

Some time later, Pit landed softly in front Smash Manor, the laser diode snugly concealed within the folds of his tunic. He tiptoed in through the gigantic doors and off to his dorm, quietly humming the Mission Impossible theme to himself. He was up against walls, behind couches, even going as far to hold his fingers as a pretend gun at his side, anything he could do to avoid a run-in with Samus. Pit didn't even know why he bothered. Samus was the galaxy's most feared bounty hunter, so she had a certain way of finding out what she wanted to know. Pit knew that if she even saw him, a conversation would strike up between the two and Samus would eventually begin to wonder just what exactly Pit was hiding in his toga. THAT would be game over.

Thankfully, Samus was elsewhere, and Pit managed to escape to his room without too much suspicion.

After about thirty minutes of torn wrapping paper, furious swearing, and loose, tape-covered feathers fluttering around the room, Pit finally managed to get the gadget wrapped up in a somewhat presentable fashion. He exhaustedly slapped a bow on the top and collapsed onto his bed.

A loud stomach growl pierced the silence. The archer lazily threw a glance over to his nightstand alarm clock.

"1:00. No wonder I'm starving."

He dragged himself out of his suddenly extremely cozy bed, jolted open the door, and stomped off to the cafeteria.

…

…

…**dundun…**

…

…**dundun…**

…

…**dundundundundundundundundundundundundundun…**

…

**AUTHOR ATTACK!**

**Yes, hello readers, it's me. If you were actually kind enough to read through all of that Jaws stuff, I salute you. While I'm here, I have a few questions…**

**If I don't start putting disclaimers, will people sue me?**

**Does anybody mind that I don't tend to use border lines? If so, I will start.**

**How'd I do with Zelda? **

**I'm thinking about heading my chapters differently. Any objections, Lady? *coughcoughOtherMreferencecoughcough***

**Did you like this chapter? I even through in some Pit/Zelda, just to confuse you peeps. Naw, I'm kidding. It just kinda flowed with it while I was writing.**

**And finally, how am I doing overall? I've truly become a writer, the main reason being that I'm starting to see my work as utter bullcrap. Hopefully that's just me.**

**Drop me a line in the reviews! Thanks!**

** -Mohawkman2233**


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas Angel-An SSBB Fanfic

Chapter 6

Days of unexpected run-ins and awkward silence passed between Samus and Pit until the night of Christmas Eve. At this time, Master Hand and Crazy Hand were to furnish an elegant banquet to bid farewell to the Smashers before they were allowed a week to return home for the holidays. The gathering took place traditionally in the Grand Hall, which had been nearly overwhelmed with decorations.

Many of the fighters had already arrived before the banquet even started. Pit had just ended a conversation with Ike about holy blades when he had decided to glance around for Samus. Unfortunately, the blonde bounty hunter was nowhere in sight. Pit, confused, walked off to the dorm building to see if she was still getting ready.

When he arrived, he gently rapped a knuckle against Samus's wooden door.

"Miss Aran?"

No answer. He tried again.

"Miss Aran, are you there?"

Still no reply.

Sadness overcame the angel. No matter how strange things had become between them, he still cared deeply for her. He had wished to say goodbye to his friend before he departed for Skyworld… to be back on soft, fluffy clouds… and in Palutena's warm, caring embrace….

Pit was cruelly ripped from his pleasant daydream as a blazingly fast cobalt blur bolted behind him. Instantly he realized who it was, and called out to the speeding flash.

"Sonic! Wait up!"

The blue streak suddenly stopped, whipped around, and zoomed up to the angel. When the dust had settled, the bright blue hedgehog was glaring at Pit, impatiently tapping his foot.

Pit hurried his tone. "You wouldn't happen to know where Samus is, would you?"

Sonic rolled his eyes, sparking Pit's temper.

"Come on! I just want to say goodbye!"

Without so much as a warning, Sonic zipped up behind Pit, picked him up, and barreled out of the building at a bewildering speed. Braving the Lightning Chariot was one thing, but being carried off by Sonic at his top speed was another entirely. Pit pulled in his wings, desperately trying to reduce any air resistance on them so they wouldn't get torn off. The world around them seemed to dissipate; all that remained in its place was a flurry of blue and gray streaks.

In an instant, Pit and Sonic found themselves in front of Angel Bar. As soon as Sonic released Pit to his feet, the angel immediately stumbled over and deposited his lunch in the nearby trash bin. Sonic snickered.

Pit glanced up and scowled at the hedgehog.

"Do you normally go that fast?!"

Sonic grinned smugly and shook his head no. And with that, the blue blur was off again, leaving nothing behind save for a cloud of dust.

Pit, having regained his composure, sauntered in to the familiar building.

The first thing he saw was her. Samus was alone at the counter, solemnly gripping a glass of what Pit assumed was eggnog. As he neared her, he spied a small tear rolling down her flawless expression.

Now Pit was worried. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"Hey."

Samus jumped and turned around to meet him, swiftly wiping the tear away from her reddened cheek.

"Hey." Slowly she returned to her drink.

Pit slid onto the barstool next to her, his wing now gently shielding her back.

"What are you doing here? Everyone's enjoying the banquet back at the manor, so why aren't you?"

"I'm better off by myself."

There was a pause.

"That tear on your cheek suggests otherwise."

Samus's face flushed as she let out a deep sigh. Pit stole her hand away from its glass and stared up at her with his gigantic, sapphire eyes.

"Come on, what's the harm? You'll have fun, I promise."

Samus flashed Pit a smile, but quickly hardened it into a frown.

"There's no way we'd be able to walk back in time."

"Who said anything about walking?" Pit flapped his wings as a mischievous grin spread across his face.

Samus's eyes widened. "You can't mean-"

"And why not?"

"Can you even lift me?"

"Worth a shot!" Pit jerked Samus off her stool and dragged her outside. Once there, he bent down and swept Samus up into his arms, bridal style. She was rendered speechless.

"How did-"

"I'm a bit stronger than I look." He gave Samus a confident smirk. "Ready?"

"No!"

"Close enough!"

And with that, the angel's wings burst out from behind his back, and with one powerful beat, the two shot into the air. Samus let out a shrill scream as she flung her arms around Pit, burying her head in his toga.

Pit struggled desperately to keep himself level for the sake of the girl squirming frantically around in his arms. As soon as they had enough altitude, Pit stretched his wings out at his side, easing himself into a gliding position.

He glanced down to Samus. "You can open your eyes now."

Samus warily raised an eyelid. Both eyes suddenly shot open at the sight of the majestic, expansive city below. She swiveled her head to greet the wispy clouds that lazily drifted by as she clung to her airborne friend. She found herself speechless once again.

"Hey! You alright?" Pit's caring voice snapped her out of her trance. "You're not going to throw up on me, are you?"

Samus could only turn her head to stare at Pit. His endless cerulean eyes brimmed with determination as he carried the pair through the sky. His fluffy locks were being toyed with delicately by the gentle winds, and his wings, oh… his wings… were more captivating than ever, demonstrating their full power with each rhythmic beat. She felt that she could simply melt in his arms.

Gently Samus nestled her head into the silky folds of his tunic, out of more comfort than fear, causing Pit's features to erupt into deep scarlet. He slowly rested his own head against her soft, golden hair, quietly humming a smooth tune into her ears.

After some time, the two landed just in front of the Grand Hall's titanic doors. Pit released Samus to her feet, bounced up beside her, flashed a bright smile, and gestured for her to go inside.

Samus shuffled anxiously up to the building, Pit energetically behind her.

**I'm sorry that this took so long, and for the fact that it was really short. I went on a trip to Washington D.C., and my telepathic powers wouldn't reach my computer. **

** We're getting close to the end. In the words of Ike-**

_**Prepare yourself.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Christmas Angel-An SSBB Fanfic

Chapter 7

Just as Pit had promised, the banquet was extraordinary. Hundreds of delicious holiday treats were feasted upon by the ravenous fighters, caring hugs were exchanged, and tearful goodbyes were shed. Samus graciously accepted the food, but had to hold Peach back when she tried to hug her goodbye. Samus retired just before the reception ended, escaping out into the cold and trekking off to her dorm to pack her things.

Pit was the only one who saw her leave. As she slipped through the giant, ivory-accented doors, he found himself staring wistfully and lovingly at her. He held his heartfelt position until now.

"She loves you, you know." Zelda's soothing, regal voice drew Pit back to reality.

The angel merely turned his head to meet the princess, displayed a weak smile, and returned his contemplative gaze to the door.

"I love her, too."

Samus stumbled over the countless heaps of gigantic, multi-colored presents that had amassed in front of her room. She scoffed as she discovered that just about each and every one was from either Snake or Captain Falcon. She gave the one blocking her entrance a sharp kick. The present flipped over, and the huntress heard something shatter inside.

_Oops. _She thought sarcastically to herself as she stormed into the apartment.

And then she saw it. A small, innocently wrapped scarlet box was resting peacefully on her bed, nestled into her covers. Her keepsake feather was its guardian, lying on the present's surface with delicate care.

Samus fumed. First, they left a mountain of cheap presents in front of her dorm. Then they broke in. Then they moved Pit's feather and had the nerve to leave another gift for her!? What the hell was next?!

Angered beyond belief, she tore the present from its snuggly nest and was about to throw it out the window, when she noticed a small note tied gently to the bow. She jerked it up to her face to where she could read it. The handwriting was small, almost youthfully so. But the penmanship was breathtaking.

_To Samus-_

_ Had a little outside advice for this one. Hope you enjoy! _

_ -Pit_

Samus's rage instantly melted into a pleasant bliss. That little angel.

Gently she peeled back the rose colored wrapping paper, revealing the small box underneath.

As she lifted the lid, her eyes widened with surprise.

A laser diode, fitted with the necessary specifications for her Paralyzer, was cradled lovingly within the tissue paper.

Gleefully she extracted it from its confines and worked her gun open. She impatiently jerked the old one out, which was noticeably singed and worn down, and placed the new one inside. Samus clicked the gun back together.

Throwing the window open, she pointed her pistol to the sky and squeezed the trigger. A fiery orange blast exploded from the barrel, displaying the raw power she craved. Samus grinned evilly. The shot felt better… faster… **deadlier.** She couldn't wait to find out who its first unfortunate target would be.

Her dastardly mood sunk into a sad tone as she remembered Pit. She mentally kicked herself for not getting him anything. But then again, what could she ever offer an angel?

Day eventually morphed into night. Samus had just finished packing and was just about to leave for the teleportation chamber, when she heard a soft flutter outside her window. Her long-since-ingrained instincts took over, causing her to bolt to the wall, gun clutched tightly in her hands. Her darkened eyes acutely analyzed the still night outside the glass pane.

Samus felt a pink tint creep onto her face as she spied Pit, softly landing on the adjacent roof. He casually sat himself down and gazed up at the moon, barely lit clouds drifting by. Perhaps he was looking for his home. The wisps and breezes of the silent atmosphere fingered his hair, gifting his locks with a soothing dance. His wings wrapped around him, shielding his exposed skin from the chill in the wind. His shoulders heaved, revealing a long, deep sigh.

Almost subconsciously, Samus crawled out her window, and with a running start, easily cleared the ten-foot jump to the roof Pit nested on.

She landed with a soft thud.

Pit didn't seem to notice. Either that or he was silently begging her to come closer.

Samus pulled out her gun once again and swiftly fired a small blast over Pit's shoulder.

He jumped, surprised.

"Works like a charm." That steely voice. Blissful chills traced the length of the angel's spine.

He turned, gave Samus an embarrassed smile, and slowly returned his solemn gaze to the moon.

She sat down beside him, allowing a small period of silence to pass.

"You know… I never did thank you…"

Pit glanced at her confusedly.

"For… what?"

"Flying me back."

Pit paused, then nodded. If she only knew what he would do for her; something as meager as giving her a ride was almost shameful.

"Are they tired?" She gestured towards his wings, now bathed in the soft iridescence of the moon.

Pit shook his head. "No. They get more exercise than you might think."

Samus gulped, preparing herself to ask the next question:

"May I?" She extended her hand to where it was mere inches from Pit's wing.

Pit blushed.

"S-sure." He shuffled himself nearer, giving Samus better reach over him.

The huntress reached out further, her eager fingertips finally meeting the feathers they had desired for so long. The wing twitched frantically under her touch, displaying Pit's sensitive side as she caringly massaged the blindingly white plumage.

They were millions of time softer than she could have ever imagined. She almost **moaned **as the feathers glided between her fingers. Each shaft was so delicate, threatening to snap with each passionate stroke. She could nearly feel unbreakable strings of burning desire securing her hand to Pit, never allowing her to release him. The sweet, thin flesh underneath spread warmth throughout the entire appendage, comforting Samus's hand with such a heavenly sensation that she swore she was crying. She knew she couldn't stay there forever, but she was just simply to unwilling to let go.

Pit was so nervous. Never had he trusted someone so much. His wings were vital to his health. If they even sustained a minor injury, it would be a miracle if he survived. And here was Samus, her hand slowly becoming more and more forceful as she tested the boundaries of where her appetite would take her. Pit began to feel pain. He whimpered innocently like a hurt kitten.

"S-Samus…"

Almost immediately Samus's hand left the wing, mentally kicking herself over and over for ever causing him any discomfort. She couldn't bear to harm him. Even if her life depended on it.

She returned her gaze to him, her expression begging forgiveness if she violated him in any way. However, his gaze belonged once more to the moon. Even in the dim light, she could just make out the furious blush on Pit's features.

Ever so carefully, she scooted herself closer to him, causing his blush to glow hotter. Slowly she rested her head on his shoulder, allowing her silky smooth hair to ripple down his back.

Pit lost it. He started squirming around uncomfortably as Samus's breath delicately rolled down his arm. His heart nearly shattered his ribcage as it pounded wildly. The wings on his back fluttered at a ridiculous speed. His brain couldn't piece together a straightforward thought. The velvety latex of her skin-tight suit brushed against his side, causing him to shudder. The creamy spread of exposed skin on her face looked godly. His senses began to overload, strained from the sheer amount of happiness Pit received. He began to breathe through his mouth; he needed the extra oxygen. It was a wonder his face didn't catch fire.

He tried desperately to calm himself down. He couldn't help the fact that Samus made his head spin; it was concealing it that was the real problem. And that was a battle he was losing. Quickly.

Pit finally managed to relax, only to have Samus snake her hand up to his face, ablaze with blush once again.

The huntress gazed deeply into her holy counterpart's eyes. The adorable, sky blue irises, once filled with innocence and cheer, were now filled with deep longing and honest affection.

She deepened her gaze, peering into the bottomless wells of Pit's immortal soul. Samus then understood who Pit truly was. He was no small, ignorant child, blind to anything important, no, all she could see was a gallant, strong warrior, powerful enough to crush mountains, yet gentle enough to love with all his heart. And yet this magnificent personality was trapped within a fifteen-year-old body, giving anyone who drew near the wrong impression of arrogance and naivety. It truly was a tragedy. Only a person who had actually given the poor angel a chance could be able to see what lied underneath his skin….

An invisible entity pulled their faces together. Pit was given the familiar sensation of Samus's soft, plush lips. Craving her more now than ever, he captured her in a loving hold, encircling his arms around her slender waist.

Samus mimicked his actions, carefully slithering her hands around his shoulders, trying ever so desperately not to harm his fragile wings.

Everything about him was perfect. That made sense; he was an angel. He was delicate and impervious at the same time; a combination that confused many but left Samus breathless. He would protect her with his very life, but not only physically. He would shield her with his heart, his love an indestructible defense against anything that troubled the huntress. She absolutely adored it. She couldn't get enough of it.

Pit nearly felt the exact same way about her. She was more than just the authoritative, commanding, and heart-stoppingly gorgeous woman that everyone else saw her as. She had a deeper side, an emotional side, something that had been cruelly ripped from her when she was a mere child. Pit was the only one who had ever known of this, and tried everything in his immortal power to get her to show it.

He slipped his tongue through the kiss, pleading silently for a similar reaction. Samus raised an eyebrow, surprised with his boldness. She quickly met his with her own, rewarding Pit with a few soft moans.

Days may as well have passed as a concern for time was thrown to the flowing breeze. Both hearts seemed joined, linked by an inseparable bond that would remain for lifetimes. The passion sparking within the heartfelt exchange grew stronger and stronger, causing the pair's craving for each other to burn brightly. Pit's arms began to push and pull against Samus's back, massaging her skin with such love and desire it caused tears to pour out of the huntress's eyes. Her own arms squeezed him tighter, bringing him as close to her heart as she could manage. The chill in the air was repelled by the sheer heat emanating from the loving flame the two shared. Nothing could tear them apart.

When they separated, Samus collapsed into Pit's arms; her head nestled against his chest. She sighed deeply, the blush in her cheeks slowly receding as Pit cradled her like a newborn. He pulled his wing up over her, keeping the cold at bay with his soft quilt of warm, plush feathers. Samus snuggled herself into her heavenly lover, hiding her arms under the fluffy mass of plumes. Her eyes grew watery as she gazed up at Pit. She spoke in the most delicate whisper that the angel had ever heard.

"I love you."

Pit lovingly kissed her forehead and replied in a low hum:

"I know."

The soft breeze returned. Moonlight bathed the pair, giving light to them as Samus drifted off to a pleasured sleep in Pit's heated embrace.

The angel rested his head on hers, the pure gold of her hair rubbing against his milky white chin.

A deep sigh escaped his lips as he too, finally, sunk into a deep sleep.

END

** IT'S FINALLY OVER! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I just got distracted writing other stories. **

** To any of you people who think either Snake or C.F. should be with Samus:**

**I have no idea how you got here.**

**I really have no problem with those pairings, the only reason I wrote what I wrote is because the first Fanfic I read about SSBB was Those Eyes of His by Nintendo-nut1. You don't know the story? Go read it. It's beautiful.**

** I figured that I'd mainly focus on Samus in this chapter. Why? Meh. Beats me.**

** To those of you who think that I'm not imaginative at all, you're wrong. A laser diode is actually a key component in building a functioning laser. And if Wikipedia lies (which it probably does), sue me.**

** I'd like to throw out a thank you to all the beloved readers who supported me with my first story and really helped kickstart the whole thing. Yes, sippurp123, I'm talking about you.**

** Give me your final thoughts on the story in the reviews! And don't worry, this story may be done, but I have more. Lots more.**

** Thanks for the read! God bless!**

** -Mohawkman2233**


End file.
